In for the holiday's
by High priestess Anavi
Summary: Inuyasha is a southern jockey while Kagome is from the big city, they become really good friends and so Inuyasha decides to take her to the mountains for Christmas and meet some old friends.


Disclaimer: _**i do not own inuyasha or its characters; I only own the plot of the story **_

Out in the country somewhere, Kagome and Inuyasha are going on a trip but along the way they encounter some complications.

Inuyasha and Kagome came out of a restaurant satisfied with their meal for the _most_ part, because the service was not up to par for Inuyasahs' liking. And it dotted on Kagome's mind to say something about it.

Coming out of the restaurant, Kagome say's to him, "Have you ever wondered why people are so rude?"

He said, "No, but I think it's because people feel insecure about themselves, like there was this guy I use ta' work with on the ranch." He thought back to the time he spent on the ranch and how Samuel got his hand crushed in a 'machine'. "Yep, fellas' like them gets' what's coming to them, if you know what I mean."

Once they reached the car, Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome closed it behind her, then he went around to the driver's seat and got in. He turned on the car and was off.

After an hour had passed, Kagome asked, "Where are we going?"

"Well since ya' asked, were going to go see my old buddy Miroku and his ol' lady, out in the mountains here. It's real nice out there you'll love-" (he stopped mid-sentence when the car engine failed and the car cut off).

"What just happened?" said Kagome, looking at Inuyasha for clearance that the car broke down.

"Well the car just broke down, and we're 'bouts 40min form his house so…"

"So it looks like were hiking the rest of the way," Kagome finished a little bit irritated.

"Yes. But don't think of it like that, it's not that bad out there." He said while giving one of those charming smiles a cowboy can give.

Kagome said, "Oh really? So you're telling me that a 40min hike through a blizzard is ok to you? Please, it's like your' saying 'let's go throw a feather into a tornado' Inuyasha."

"Well so what do you want to do ma'am? Sit here and wait for another car to drive by an' freeze, or take our bags and walk, your choice."

So after a moment of silence, Inuyasha went around to the trunk and got the bags. He gave Kagome her duffle bag while he carried all the other bags. They were walking for a while now until Kagome started to complain and getting on his nerves.

She said, "How much longer is this going to take us?"

"Now look here missy while were walking I don't want to hear no more of your complaining. Ya' hear?" he said

"I don't care what you think sir, I'm cold and we need to get somewhere warm fast."

"So you want to hear some good news" he asked.

"Yes"

"Well, if you keep your mouth shut while were walking time will go by faster."

Kagome was about to say something until she looked pass him and saw a house. It was a very large house. And in the doorway was a man, who looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Hey Miroku! Over here" Inuyasha shouted.

The man turned and looked in our direction and shouted "Inuyasha? Is that you?" by the time they reached the house, Inuyasha and Miroku were already hugging. And then a woman holding a baby appeared in the doorway, it must have been his wife.

Kagome said, "Hi there my name's Kagome. Nice to meet you"

The woman said, "Same here, my name is Sango and this here is my little boy Dannie."

"Oh wow he's adorable. Can I hold him?"

"Sure darlin' just make sure you hold him carefully."

"Ok"

Inuyasha looked over in their direction and saw the two talking. He leaned over to Miroku and said, "Look at that, she's been here for a couple of min. and thinks she's a pro at holding the kid."

"Yah, once women gets around kids they turn into completely different people."

"I don't know why, but I think this Christmas is going to be different this year Miroku" said Inuyasha.

"Maybe it's because you came here with a mighty fine young lady slim. And you know how the ladies always come after you."

"Yah but she's not like the other's I've met", he said adoringly.

"What, Inuyasha has the case of the butterflies?"

"No, it's not that…or maybe it is. I don't know" he said now blushing.

"Well how about you do this, just ask her out."

Inuyasha thought about it then said, "Naw, I'll do it but in my own way though."

So Christmas came and everyone was opening up their preseants that afternoon and sitting by the fire. Kagome was standing by the stair case thinking over the events of last night. (What happened was that Inuyasha came to talk to her, saying that he had feelings for her and that she didn't have to tell him that night how she felt about him, but to tell him soon.) Inuyasha saw her standing by the stair way and was wondering should he go and talk to her. then again he thought not because he didn't want her to feel pressured. But how else would he get to know?

Kagome saw him looking at her and said," Inuyasha come here, i have something to say to you."

He got up from where he was and walked over there, "What's up?"

"Well I've been thinking a lot about what you told me last night."

"Yes?"he edged on getting excited.

"Well my answer is yes."

"Yes what?" he asked looking bemused.

"Yes i will go out with you."

And then at that moment she looked up and said to him, 'Look up'. What was there was a mistletoe and everyone knows what happens here.


End file.
